


all's right with the world

by statuscrows



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: “I only told you to do it, I didn’t tell you to enjoy it this much."
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	all's right with the world

**Author's Note:**

> sephiroth said "on your knees. i want you to beg for forgiveness" and a blood vessel in my brain broke. so here's this. maybe it takes place during their AC fight? i don't know.

Cloud can’t remember ever being this aroused.

He’s on his knees in front of Sephiroth (“right where you belong,” as Sephiroth had said), one hand tangled in the trails of his coat and the other braced against Sephiroth’s hip (not to control the pace, that isn’t up to him) to keep himself grounded while Sephiroth uses his mouth, as is his right.

It’s strange and new, feeling his jaw ache around the length in his mouth. The noises his mouth makes as Sephiroth slides in and out are wet and he’d probably find them ugly under normal circumstances. More unfamiliar is the unsteady moan that’s apparently coming from him.

“I only told you to do it, I didn’t tell you to enjoy it this much,” Sephiroth says, voice warm. Apart from his undone pants their both fully dressed.

Cloud only manages another moan in response. He’s not sure exactly what he’s trying to say but it isn’t important. Sephiroth laughs and touches Cloud’s face, tracing the distention of Cloud’s cheek around his cock as he drags it along the inside of his mouth.

He gasps when Sephiroth pulls out and coughs twice. He’s been enjoying himself so much that its hardly mattered if Sephiroth went a little too deep for him.

“Ask me again,” Sephiroth says.

“I—“ Cloud’s voice comes out so rough he has to cough again to clear it. It still sounds rough when he continues. “I’m sorry, Sephiroth. Please forgive me.”

“Hm,” Sephiroth hums thoughtfully. He lays his cock across Cloud’s face, directing his head forward until Cloud mouths obediently at his balls. “A valiant effort. But no, not yet.”

Cloud isn’t upset. He can feel Sephiroth’s pleasure singing through his veins as though it were his own, tinged with contentment and sadistic delight. Despite his words he’s happy with Cloud’s performance thus far.

“I didn’t take you for such a whore, Cloud,” Sephiroth says, feeding his cock back into Cloud’s mouth. Cloud almost wants to respond but he doesn’t dare stop. Still, he feels a shiver of understanding cross between their bond. “You’ve never done this before.”

Sephiroth isn’t very deep, apparently content to let Cloud suck on the head of his cock so Cloud tries to hum his agreement.

“I'm the one who does this to you.”

Cloud whines. His thighs shift in a sloppy effort to get more contact with his neglected cock but he doesn’t touch himself yet. Instead he looks up at Sephiroth’s triumphant face through his wet lashes and tries to silently ask for permission.

“You’re too aroused to control yourself.” Sephiroth wipes the tears from under his eyes. The touch is much gentler than the way he thrusts into Cloud’s mouth, cutting off any way for him to verbally respond (not that he needs to talk when his master knows his mind so completely).

“Do you think you’ve earned that right?”

Cloud isn’t sure. He desperately hopes that he has. If he hasn’t—

Sephiroth exhales softly as Cloud grabs at his coat, urging him to fuck his mouth harder. To his relief, Sephiroth does just that, taking his face in his hands like he’s something valuable and precious, and holding it still while he drives himself in.

He starts to choke when Sephiroth holds him down, throat spasming at the hard length inside it. But he doesn’t fight back and Sephiroth doesn’t show him any mercy.

“Alright.” Sephiroth pulls back a little and Cloud gasps. “Touch yourself for me, Cloud.”

Cloud is undoing his pants almost before the command is finished. He shudders as soon as he gets a hand on his leaking cock, mouth going slack around Sephiroth as he sighs with relief.

“That’s good.” Sephiroth takes his free hand, grasping his forearm tightly, almost to the point of pain. Cloud doesn’t mind (it’s not his place to mind), not with Sephiroth filling his mouth and his own hand on his cock and Sephiroth’s arousal filling his thoughts—

Until of course Sephiroth _stops_ filling his thoughts.

He jolts as Sephiroth’s influence over him fades completely, eyes widening with panic as his mind returns to itself. He makes a movement to shift backwards and get Sephiroth’s cock out of his mouth but Sephiroth only drags him back into place, fingers of his left hand carding through his hair to hold the back of his head still.

“Easy now,” Sephiroth says, soothing and mocking all at once. Cloud looks up at him furiously, eyes watering, and Sephiroth smirks. They may no longer be connected but Cloud knows that he’s enjoying this more than just having his cock sucked.

He tries, once again, to wrench himself out of Sephiroth’s grip but in terms of raw physical strength he’s the weaker of the two. He doesn’t remember where he dropped his sword. He should reach for it. He should get up, let go of his cock, and fight Sephiroth like he supposed to.

Sephiroth, despite having fucked his mouth with abandon earlier, has gone still now, expectant. He hasn’t released Cloud by accident, that much is apparent. “Did I tell you to stop?” he asks.

To his despair, Cloud’s cock twitches in his hand at Sephiroth’s tone. The glorious heat in his blood hasn’t faded now that he’s no longer being controlled. Only a minute earlier he wanted so badly for Sephiroth to fuck his face and come down his throat without a care for him but now he _can’t_ want that because he hates Sephiroth. He can’t just be a wet hole for Sephiroth to use.

His hand is going numb beneath Sephiroth’s grip but Sephiroth doesn’t move. Cloud hates this. He almost wishes Sephiroth had left him as he was and only released him when he was done because the alternative—what Sephiroth wants from him—

“Come now.” He traces Cloud’s dripping mouth where it’s stretched around him. “There’s no need to hold back. Let yourself enjoy this."

Cloud squeezes his eyes shut, hand trembling where Sephiroth has it held immobile. Sephiroth chuckles when he goes slack and sits up on his heels to let Sephiroth’s cock slide deeper into his mouth again. His face burns and shame settles heavily over him but he doesn’t stop.

When he tugs on Sephiroth's coat again Sephiroth groans but still makes Cloud control the pace himself. Cloud knows it isn’t out of kindness; it’s just another way to make him humiliate himself further. At least with his eyes shut he can’t see the smugness of Sephiroth’s expression.

Sephiroth lets out a pleased noise when Cloud goes back to touching himself.

“That’s right, Cloud,” he says. “Now I forgive you.“


End file.
